


There's A Time For Courage

by takeiteasyso



Series: I Always Swore I Was Going To Marry Him Someday (RUS) [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Courage, First Kiss, Larry draws, M/M, Nervousness, Sal thinks, Sal trusts Larry, Teen Romance, Teenagers, teenage boys being dorks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeiteasyso/pseuds/takeiteasyso
Summary: — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы... поцеловать кого-то?— Поцеловать? — Ларри приподнял одну бровь, в задумчивости запуская руку в свои волосы. Он нахмурился, и на мгновение его взгляд расфокусировался. — Э-э, пару раз? Не то, чтобы в школе был кто-то, кого я хотел бы целовать. Ну, есть кое-кто, но...— Я имею в виду... — Сал съежился, подобрав под себя ноги. — Меня.





	There's A Time For Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Time For Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616282) by [Krasimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer). 



Почему-то тот факт, что музыка была громкой, заставил его стать чуточку смелее.

Сал сделал глубокий вдох, наблюдая за рисующим в скетчбуке Ларри. Движения его рук были быстрыми и хаотичными. Иногда он внезапно отбрасывал карандаш в сторону, чтобы взять ластик, и тихое хмыканье доносилось с его стороны всякий раз, когда он начинал что-то исправлять. Его руки были красивыми, и Сал бы сказал об этом вслух, если бы точно знал, какая реакция за этим последует. Они с Ларри были лучшими друзьями, но он не брался бы утверждать, что тот ответит, если его назовут красивым.

Но Ларри был красивым.

Не в том смысле красоты привлекательной, о которой обычно говорили девушки в их школе. Его уши были чуть большими, чем им подобало, нос — слишком длинным, а за спиной о нем шептались как о чудаке, любящем хеви-метал. О них обоих вообще много шептались: то, как они вдвоем возвращались из школы, видели родители других ребят и говорили, что это тоже странно.

Но Ларри был красивым.

Еще он был милым в общении, рисовал неплохие картины и не злился, когда Сал будил его в три часа ночи, чтобы поговорить по рации после очередного кошмара. Иногда он писал стихи, которые прятал в переплетах книг и тетрадей, подальше от любопытных глаз. Их он показывал Салли только тогда, когда на выходных они оставались вдвоем. Ларри был его лучшим другом и одним из немногих людей, по-настоящему его понимавших. Лиза, мать Ларри, также незамедлительно впустила мальчика в свою жизнь в качестве друга своего сына и постоянно беспокоилась о его благополучии.

В гостиной Джонсонов висела фотография Сала в окружении их семейства, и, хотя его лицо было скрыто под протезом, он знал, что на этой фотографии он улыбался.

Иногда, находясь рядом с Ларри, он чувствовал, что в его животе скручивается странный узел. Это были чувства из разряда тех, что, как он думал, могли быть спровоцированы песнями о любви (довольно таинственными по своей природе). Он просыпался с мыслями о Ларри и засыпал с ними. Он хотел открыть ему все свои секреты, рассказать о плохих снах, мучавших его, и о вещах, заставлявших его чувствовать себя маленьким и беспомощным. О вещах, которых он боялся, и которые напоминали ему о том дрожащем, сломанном и напуганном ребенке, которым он когда-то был.

Он хотел, чтобы Ларри знал обо всем.

Тот никак бы не использовал эту информацию, разве что во благо. Он уже пару раз помогал Салли справиться с тяжелыми последствиями его кошмаров.

Господи, Ларри был _прекрасным_.

— Эй, Салли-Кромсали, — окликнул он друга внезапно, не поднимая головы от наброска и аккуратно выводя линию. — О чем задумался?

— Ни о чем, Ларри-Схерали, — ответил тот на автомате, обводя пальцем декоративную дырку на джинсовом колене. — Просто так. Что ты рисуешь?

Ларри пожал плечами, мельком бросив взгляд на друга.

— Ничего, — сказал он и снова пожал плечами. Сал заметил, что тот нервничает. — Ты сейчас будто в облаках витаешь. Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Он отложил скетчбук в сторону, закрывая его. Карандаш и ластик были аккуратно возложены сверху, тактично напоминая, что нечего даже и думать о том, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Сал видел все готовые картины, но скетчбук все еще оставался для него тайной, покрытой мраком.

— Ну, просто…

— Просто что? — Ларри выпрямил ноги, потягиваясь, и поправил оторочку футболки, от чего лого «Смысловой Фальсификации» исказилось в складках ткани.

Сал сел чуть прямее и нервно сглотнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы… поцеловать кого-то?

— Поцеловать? — Ларри приподнял одну бровь, в задумчивости запуская руку в свои волосы. Он нахмурился, и на мгновение его взгляд расфокусировался. — Э-э, пару раз? Не то, чтобы в школе был кто-то, кого я хотел бы целовать. Ну, есть кое-кто, но…

— Я имею в виду… — Сал съежился, подобрав под себя ноги. — Меня.

С рукой в волосах и широко распахнутыми глазами Ларри застыл на месте. Теперь уже обе его брови были высоко подняты. Щеки медленно заливал румянец, неудержимо расползавшийся к ушам и переносице. Наконец он смог сложить слова в слабое: «Поцеловать тебя?», облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и отчаянно попытался зацепиться за что-нибудь взглядом: обувь, пол, скетчбук, — все, что угодно, пока его лицо краснело все больше и больше. — Я думаю… пару раз? — произнес он наконец так тихо и отчаянно, что Сал едва услышал его. — Ты… ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно из-за этого?

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Салли буквально ощутил, как слова стоят комком в горле, руки потеют, а щеки ужасно горят. — Я не чувствую себя некомфортно, я…

— Оу, — Ларри ссутулился в своем кресле-мешке и медленно кивнул. — Да.

— Да?

— Ага.

Сал выдохнул, вставая со своего места, и пересек комнату, чтобы медленно опуститься на колени рядом с другом.

— Я могу?

— Да, — Ларри посмотрел на него в упор. Он слегка улыбался, и от этого родинка под его правым глазом сместилась в сторону. Может, он не был красивым в глазах девушек, но Сал считал иначе. — Ты абсолютно точно можешь.

Аккуратно взявшись за край протеза, Салли в застенчивости остановился, издав неопределенный звук.

— Можно я закрою тебе глаза, пока я?..

— Без проблем, — Ларри закрыл глаза и взял руку друга, кладя ее поверх своих прикрытых век. — Я не буду подсматривать, обещаю. Глубокий вдох, чел. Ты все еще хочешь?

— Да, — Сал потянул свой протез и снял его. Ремешки свободно повисли, едва он расстегнул застежку, заодно распуская хвостики. Он знал, как выглядел без протеза, и совсем не желал, чтобы Ларри это увидел. Как бы то ни было, губы его были вполне в порядке, а нервозность испарилась, стоило ему наклониться чуть ближе. Ларри устроился в кресле поудобнее и принял более лежачее положение, увлекая Сала за собой, чтобы никому из них не приходилось напряженно удерживать равновесие, отвлекаясь от дела.

Поцелуй был неловким, сердце стучало как бешеное. Ларри пах мылом, которое мама ему покупала, и немного потом. Выбранный угол не был достаточно хорош, и их зубы случайно стукнулись друг о друга, а затем Ларри немного повернул голову, и стало очень мягко.

Целоваться было странно.

Сал решил, что ему нравится. Он отложил протез в сторону, устраиваясь наполовину в кресле, наполовину на коленях у Ларри. Они и раньше сидели близко, — смотрели фильмы вместе, разделяя друг с другом плед и закуски, — но в этот раз Сал ощущал исходившее от Ларри тепло особенно сильно.

Он медленно и осторожно отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Это было замечательно, — произнес Ларри негромко. Его грудная клетка медленно вздымалась. Он положил руки на плечи Сала, прижимая его к себе.

— Ты действительно так считаешь, или это сарказм?

— Чувак, точно не при таких обстоятельствах, — Ларри издал небольшой смешок. Его рука нащупала колено Сала и начала описывать на нем круги. — Не при таких.

Рука Сала все еще лежала на его лице, и глаза Ларри под ней были закрыты.

— И это не было странным?

— О, определенно было, но, думаю, поцелуй — вообще странная штука, понимаешь? И целовать тебя было… здорово, — Ларри снова усмехнулся. — Наверное, потребовалось немало смелости, а? Я… в некотором смысле я рад, что ты первым затронул эту тему.

— У меня еще осталось время для смелых поступков? — поинтересовался Сал почти бесшумно.

— Да, — Ларри медленно кивнул, притягивая его поближе. — Да, думаю, еще осталось.

Они поцеловались снова, и теплые руки Ларри скользнули к Салу на спину, обвивая его, да там и остались.


End file.
